The invention relates generally to a craft kit for building objects, particularly geometric configurations. More specifically, the subject invention relates to a craft kit for forming thin film configurations and the method for forming such configurations.
Various craft kits have been used in the past for forming geometric configurations. These were generally cumbersome and not suitable for use in forming thin film shapes or forms. The subject invention is particularly directed to form a multitude of configurations which are suitable for forming thin film shapes or forms utilizing conventional bubble forming liquid commonly used by children for blowing bubbles.
Dipping geometric shapes into film forming solution has been done in the past for forming thin film shapes, using the principle that the film will stretch between points to form the minimal surface areas. A minimal surface is the minimum area defined by the intersection of two or more 2-dimensional planes -- the concept being similar to the commonly known geometric principle that the shortest distance between two points is a straight line.
In the method disclosed herein, thin film shapes of bubbles are formed inside the minimal area surfaces. For example, cube bubbles or hexagonal or octagonal 3-dimensional bubbles may be formed inside the minimal surface areas, but such bubble shape is dependent upon the shape of the minimal surfaces, which, in turn, are dependent upon the solid configuration dipped into the film forming solution.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the subject invention to provide a plurality of component parts for constructing a multitude of solid configurations suitable for forming 3-dimensional bubble shapes dependent upon the constructed configurations.
Another primary object is to provide a bubble producing means, for forming thin film 3-dimensional bubbles inside of the miminal thin film surface areas of a solid configuration.
Another object is to provide a bubble sucker for removing unwanted bubbles from the thin film shapes supported by a solid configuration.
Another object is to provide a solid configuration suitable for forming thin film minimal surfaces, after being dipped into a thin film producing solution.
A feature of the subject invention is to provide a rod having a pair of openings separated by an intermediate wall extending therethrough, and joints dimensioned to fit into either of said openings for forming a plurality of solid configurations.